Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 6: The Return of the Ink Demon
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Louie had nightmares of the Ink Demon and believes that he's still alive. It turns out he's not the only one who has dreams of the Ink Demon; Henry and Wally have them too. It's up to the Duck Family, Henry Stein, and the Freedom Fighters to find the Ink Demon before its too late. Louie believed that there were two Ink Demons: Joey and the Real Ink Demon. Is he right this time?
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:

Chapter 6: The Return of The Ink Demon

By: Matchmaker Amethyst

Did you really think that their adventures end in Chapter 5? Well, you're wrong. November the 14 is my parents: Bloodstone Jasper and Diamond Ruby's wedding anniversary. How about some poetry for them?

November 14, 1998

T'was the day you both got married

20 years later; your marriage lives remained great

Planted mine and my brother's seeds

On Easter in college is where you first met

Your love is forever true

Think about each other is what you never forget

My brother and I wouldn't be here without you

Happy Anniversary and I love you

Have a fun anniversary you two

You're the best mother and father

That no daughter could ask for

It's time to meet our main characters for the story.

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids, and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry Stein: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.

Wally Devil/Wally Franks: He has the same personality. In his former appearance, he's in his Gamerboy123456 form except he's a brown duck as Wally Franks. In his current form, he's in his Gamerboy123456 game form except he wears a black cape with F.F. (Freedom Fighters) on it. He's the leader of the Freedom Fighters and uses to be Allison Angel/Allison Pendle's boyfriend and fiancée. He's now her husband. He's best friends with Tom the Wolf/Thomas Conner.

Allison Angel/Allison Pendle: She has the same look and personality. In her former appearance, she's in her Gamerboy123456 form except she's a white duck as Allison Pendle. She's the brawn and only woman of the Freedom Fighters. She uses to be Wally's girlfriend and fiancée. She's now his wife.

Tom the Wolf/Thomas Conner: He has the same look and personality. In his former appearance, he's in his Gamerboy123456 form except he's a green duck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Nightmares

At the McDuck Manor in the Duck Brothers room; the boys were sleeping soundly in their triple bunk bed. Louie was sweating fear and breathing so fast. In his dreams, he finds himself in an ink river. Then comes out of the river and gasping for air. Then he sees the Lost Harbor and swims to it. When he gets out of the river, he sees the Freedom Fighters, his brothers, his uncles, mother, Henry, and Webby are turned into ink-like statues. Louie says in horror, "Mom! Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge! Mr. Stein! Huey and Dewey! Webby! Mr. and Mrs. Devil/Franks! Mr. Conner! What happened to all of you?! What's going?! Where am I?!" Then he noticed an ink puddle in front of him and the Ink Demon emerges from it. Louie was in shock and terror that he fell onto the ground. "No! It can't be! You're so supposed to be dead," said Louie, tries to move away from the Demon. Then the Ink Demon walks towards him as he transforms into Beast Bendy in front of Louie's eyes. Before the Beast Bendy could claw Louie in half, Louie waked up in his bed and screamed from his nightmare that he had. His screamed woke everyone in the McDuck Manor. Scrooge, Donald, Della, Mrs. Beakly, Ghost Duckworth and Webby quickly opened the door to the Duck Brothers' Room, and Della says, "what's going on in here?" "Yeah! It's like 6 or 7 in the morning. Who screamed," said Webby. "It was Louie," said Dewey. "He probably had a nightmare again," said Huey. "No! Not any kind of nightmare, it's the same nightmare that haunts me," said Louie, as he cries a little. "An omen?! That's not good," said Duckworth. "It's a sign that means danger is ahead," said Beakly. "Louie is tail puffing up," said Dewey, asking. Then Louie sees his tail is so puffed up that he says, "yes." "It's probably that dinner we had. Mixing cheese with bacon soup isn't a good idea," said Scrooge. "Yeah, it made me sick," said Donald. "Come with us, Louie. Let's have some chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. It always helps to get rid of nightmares." "It's true. Your Uncle Donald and I did that when we're your age. If it works on us, it'll work on you," said Della. "Ok, Mom," said Louie.

At a house in a retirement village, Henry is in bed with his wife; Linda. She's a white duck with brown hair, yellow beck and wears a blue light dress. Henry is hyperventilating in his sleep. In his dreams, he's running in the Ink Machine Room and says, "help! Scrooge! Wally! Anyone! Help me!" As he runs, Beast Bendy's growls are behind him When Henry reaches the throne of the room; Beast Bendy grabs him. Before Beast Bendy could eat Henry, Henry wakes up in his bed as he screams in fear. The scream woke up Linda and says, "Henry?! Are you ok? What happened?" "Oh, Linda. It's that nightmare again. It's haunting me," said Henry. "An omen, maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something." "You're right. Maybe I should see a doctor in the morning." "Ok, honey. Try and go back to sleep."

At a grand Midrand mansion that looks like the Grand living in Kyalami Estates for R11 999 999, Wally Devil and his wife Allison Angel Devil are sleeping in the Master Bedroom. As they sleep, Wally is having trouble sleeping right. In his dreams, he is mourning and crying while holding the body of Allison. He is surrounded with the dead bodies of Tom the Wolf, the Duck Family and Henry at the Appointment Lobby. "You monster! Why?! I thought we'd killed you! Why are doing this," said Wally. Then he looks up to see the Beast Bendy in front of him. The Beast picks up Wally on the neck and pins him to the wall. Before Beast Bendy could claw him to death, Wally wakes up in his bed and scream in shock. "Devil cake? You alright," said Allison; waking up. "What's going? Wally, did you had another nightmare again," said Tom, enters the room. "Yes. The same one. It's an omen. Tom, I need you to send a message to Henry and Scrooge. I have a feeling that's something isn't right. Even if it has been four months since we been free." "Ok. You should probably go back to sleep." When Tom leaves, Allison went back to sleep, Wally says, "could he be still alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Morning Messages

Back at the McDuck Manor, Louie is having cookies and milk with his brothers, Webby, his mother and uncles. "I know it's morning, but is it wrong to have cookies for breakfast," said Huey. "It's an early morning snack," said Donald. "You feel any better, Louie," said Webby, concerned. "Maybe. (Since you're next to me)," said Louie, blushing happily. "Hey, Webby. Oops! Sorry, Louie. I didn't see you there," said Dewey going to Webby and "accidentally" pushed Louie out of his chair. This made Louie mad, then Huey "accidentally" pushes Dewey to see Webby and says, "so, Webby. What kind of breakfast would you prefer; Waffles or Hash-brown?" "How about a punch-berry pie in the face," said Dewey, pounce on Huey to fight. As they form a fight cloud, then Louie joins the fight cloud and says, "maybe some pain-munchy cereal?" "Boys?! Fighting this early in the morning?! Ahh come on," said Donald, picks them up to stop the fight. "Sorry, Uncle Donald," said the Duck Brothers, when Donald puts them down. "It's been four months since we've last seen Henry Stein. I wonder how he is," said Della. "Indeed. It was also the last time; we'd saw Wally Devil, Tom the Wolf, and Allison Angel Devil. I bet Wally and Allison are so happy that they're married at last," said Scrooge. "Pretty much happy than I was when-." "Della, we don't speak of that man." Then a small rock with a note attached to it comes crashing through the window and hits Donald on the head. When Donald fell, the Duck Brothers and Della laugh for seeing the look on his face. "HEY! You are going to pay for that with your wallet," Scrooge yells through the broken window. "Hey, there a note on it. It's from Tom the Wolf," said Webby, picks up the note. "What does it say," said Huey. "It says, 'come to our address at 12 pm. There's something we need to talk about.'" "Doesn't Tom know how to text on his phone," said Dewey. "You know Tom, Wally, and Allison. They're not good with this year's technology. They prefer the old-fashion way," said Donald. "It must be important. What do you think they want to talk about? Maybe this could be connected to my omen nightmare," said Louie.

Then Scrooge's phone rings and he answered to it, "hello, Scrooge McDuck speaking. It's you?! It's been a long time, how are you? Did you get the message too? At the doctor?! Yeah, at least they aid your head. What you think he wants to talk about? You had one too?! So did Louie. Maybe they are connected to this. How's Linda? Good. Your children? Great. How about your grandchildren? Very good. The Duck Twins? They are doing good, yet Donald is still having bad luck. The Duck Brothers? Yes, they're still fighting. Ok, see you soon. Goodbye." When Scrooge hangs up, Huey said, "who was that? Mr. Stein?" "Yep, Good ol' Henry Stein. Still alive and well." "It would be cool if he were descendent of Frankenstein," said Dewey. "Yeah. A descendant of a mad scientist who created the monstrous Frankenstein," said Webby. "That's ridiculous. Why would he be descendent of Victor Frankenstein," said Donald. "Well, it would explain that Mr. Stein created Bendy and his pals. Maybe the cruse of the Frankenstein: whatever a Stein or Frankenstein make or create, it would come to life. I mean Bendy did come to life, along with Boris, Alice, and the Butcher Gang," said Della. "That was Mr. Drew's fault, Mom. But you did make a rational point," said Louie. "That's a load of baloney! If Henry were descendent of Frankenstein, he would have told me. Steal yourselves with breakfast and lunch everyone, we must be prepared for 12 pm," said Scrooge. "Maybe when we see Allison, we'll give Webby a make-over," said Della. "A what? I'm not sure if I have the looks for make-overs," said Webby. "You're kidding right?" "No." "Sweetheart, if the greatest charm that I'd ever seen. Good enough that you have three boyfriends." "Mom! Why do you have to embarrass us," said the Duck Brothers, blushing and embarrassed. "It's a parent's job to embarrass their children." But then Della gets a cramp on her back and says, "ow. My back! What was that?!" "That's normal when you raise a child. As they grow up, you grow old," said Donald. "Yes. That's how I became like this. I raised you and brother," said Scrooge. "I'm too young to become like Uncle Scrooge. How old are you anyway, Uncle Scrooge," said Della. "Doesn't matter that you need to now?" "Well, yeah." "It doesn't matter." "Oh, brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Going to Freedom Fighters' Manor

In Scrooge's limo, as usual, Launchpad is driving it. And Scrooge, the Duck Twins, the Duck Brothers, and Webby are riding in it. Then Launchpad says, "where to Mr. McD?" "To Joey Drew Studio," said Scrooge. "Are you sure? Because it exploded into bits 4 months ago and then a mysterious manor appeared there; after it exploded." "That's where we need to go." "Oh, boy! I can't wait for that girl's night with Allison. And give my daughter-in-law a cute makeover," said Della, hugs Webby. "If you embarrass Webby in front of us, you'll in big trouble, Mom," said Huey. "Yeah," said Dewey. "Are we forgetting about the part they need to talk to us about something important? It could a connection to my omen nightmare and Henry's," said Louie. "You didn't even tell us what your dream is about," said Donald. "I'll tell you what it is until we get to their house."

"Here we are," said Launchpad, crashes onto a fence. When the Scrooge, the Duck Twins, the Duck Brothers, and Webby comes out the limo, they see the remains of the Joey Drew Studio. When they went to the remains, all they see is a huge dark hole in the ground. "Rest in pieces, JDS. Ha! That was great," said Scrooge; jokingly. "Yeah, Uncle Scrooge. Leave the jokes to Dewey and me, next time," said Della. "Hey, what's wrong me making the jokes? At the Joey Drew Studios, everyone loved my jokes." "I think it was funny," said Henry, behind Louie. "Gaah! How did you do that?! I mean it's good to see you again, Mr. Stein," said Louie, in a result. "Henry Stein! I miss you so much," said Scrooge, hugs Henry with Donald and Della. When they finish hugging, the Duck Brothers and Webby get playful nuggies on the heads from Henry as he says happily, "good to see smart Huey, daring Dewey, predicable Louie, and action Webby again." "How's Mrs. Stein," said Huey. "Linda is happy and upbeat, yet she's feisty and tough," said Henry. "What a tough old girl! Reminds me of Della and Webbigal," said Scrooge. "Yep, that's defiantly them," said Dewey. "Is it true Mr. Stein that you have an omen nightmare like me," said Louie. "Indeed. Do you think we should head inside the manor," said Henry, sees the Freedom Fighters' Manor. "Cross me kilts! How did we not see that? And it's almost big as McDuck Manor," said Scrooge.

When everyone went up to the entrance, Henry rings the doorbell, and its ring tune sounds like Bendy Cartoon Theme Song. "Who is it?! I told we don't have refunds! What you kids want now?! Be right there," said Tom the Wolf, inside the Manor. "I'm guessing that was Mr. Tom the Wolf," said Webby, in shock of what she heard. "Is he okay," said Dewey. "Ahh, that's old Thomas the Complaining Repairman. He's always like this. So, it's normal," said Donald. When Tom the Wolf opens the door, he happily says, "Henry! Scrooge! The Duck Twins! The Duck Brothers! Webby! Good to see you again." Then Tom bears hugs Henry, Scrooge and the Duck Twins and Donald say in pain of the hug, "mommy!". When he lets them go, he says, "come on in! Sorry if I mistook you for someone else." When the Ducks enter the Manor, Tom closes the door behind them and says, "I sure hope they understand why they are here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Mr. Twinkle?!/The Museum/Allison?!

The Ducks were so impressed by the Manor of the Freedom Fighters live in, and Scrooge says, "this place is almost as nice as my Manor." "Why, thank Scrooge. And it only costs a bar of gold, a diamond, and a giant pearl," said Tom the Wolf. "I'm sorry, but did you say gold, diamond, and pearl," said Louie, curious. "The Bendy Vault somehow survived the explosion along with all of the gold, pearls, gems, etc," said Tom, showing him the Bendy Vault as they walk through the Manor. When they reach a clear door of the backyard, they notice a giant dog house. "This might sound crazy, but do have a giant dog with you," said Della. "Why, yes. Mr. Twinkle also survived the explosion as well," said Tom. "Mr. Twinkle?! But didn't he tried to eat us," said Henry. "Yeah, but it turns out he just wanted some friends. So, we kept him as our pet and security." Then Mr. Twinkle appears behind the crowd, picks up Donald and plays with him like a chew toy. "Mr. Twinkle, that's not a chew toy. He's our guest like the rest. So, put him down," said Tom. When Mr. Twinkle puts Donald down, he then licks Henry, Scrooge, Della, the Duck Brothers, and Webby. "Aw, who's a good Mr. Twinkle? You are," said Della. "Is he trained," said Huey. "Sure thing," said Tom. "Ok. Sit, Mr. Twinkle," said Dewey. When Mr. Twinkle sits, Louie says, "roll over." When Mr. Twinkle rolls over, Webby then says, "shake." Mr. Twinkle causes everything to shake, and Henry said, "ok, ok. That's good enough. Play dead." Then Mr. Twinkle plays dead, and then Webby and Della give him belly rubs. "Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes, you are. Yes, you are," said Webby, enjoys rubbing Mr. Twinkle's belly. "Lucky dog," the Duck Brothers, get jealous of Mr. Twinkle taking Webby's attention. Then Mr. Twinkle stands back up and begs to go outside. "Ok, big boy. Out you go," said Tom, opens the door for Mr. Twinkle to go in the backyard.

After Mr. Twinkle leaves and Tom closes the door, Scrooge says, "so, where's that married couple: Franks/Devils? Huh!" "Wally is at the museum and Allison is in the kitchen cooking all of us something special," said Tom. "But we just had lunch a 2 hours ago," said Huey. "And more importantly, you have a museum in the Manor," said Henry. "Yep. Everyone was so interested in us that we opened a museum here. And we've been making a lot of money from it," said Tom. As the Ducks follow Tom to the museum, Louie said, "so, why did you call us here; Mr. Wolf?" "We'll talk after you have fun and eat," said Tom. "Yes, Mr. Conner." In the Museum, it filled with statues of the monsters in Bendy and the Ink Machine, pictures, posters of the Bendy cartoons, books, games from BATIM CH 4 and rides from CH 4. The kids are scared of the statues of the monsters they see, until Tom says, "it's ok, kids. They all made of wax." "Woah, all of them look so lifelike," said Dewey. "Except for this one," said Donald, accidentally knocks of Wally Devil's head who's standing there. "Ow! Watch it, Donald Duck," said the head of Wally Devil on the ground. Then the Ducks screamed in terror of seeing his head. When they look at his headless body trying to grab his head, Huey covered his mouth from puking in disgust, Dewey jumps into Webby's arms and Louie faints in terror. "Ah, chill ducks! My head falls off all the time. It's normal," said Wally, putting his head back on his body. "Oh, yeah. In cartoons, Bendy's head falls off all the time," said Della. "I can't believe I was scared of what I saw. And I used to work at JDS," said Henry. "It's good to see the Duck Family and Henry again. I'm glad it's the weekend. During the week, millions of people come here to visit, field trips and more. And we're running out of places in our cash-registers for all the green papers," said Wally, opens a closet full with filled up cash-registers. When he closes it, Scrooge said, "great Scotland! I haven't seen that much money since the Great Water Famine of '89."

"So, almost everything in the Joey Drew Studio's survived the explosion," said Donald, as they walk through the museum. "Yes, Brother of the Duck Twins. This picture here; shows the JDS built and established in Feb/10/1929," Wally continues, as he shows everyone a picture of the front of Joey Drew Studios with a younger version of Henry Stein and younger Joey Drew in his BATIM form except he's a white duck and wearing a snappy suit and tie. "Over here; is a photo of Bendy when his true creator first created him; Henry Stein in Feb/25/1929." A photo shows younger Henry Stein; smiling while sitting at his desk with his Bendy sketch and pen in his hand. "And let's not forgot this rare photo of our very first customers: Scrooge McDuck and the baby Duck Twins and they were still eggs. They came at Apr/18/1929; also, the day when Henry created Bendy's best frenemy and Tom's copied appearance: Boris the Wolf." A photo shows young Scrooge McDuck with young Henry Stein standing in front of the moving projectors with JDS title and a stroller with two eggs in it. And another photo of younger Henry Stein; smiling while holding a sketch of Boris the Wolf. "Oh! Donald, we use to be cute little eggs," said Della, sheds a tear of joy. "Oh, boy! Those were the good old days," said Donald, touched by the photo. "Well, that explains how Uncle Donald and Mom are super familiar of JDS," said Huey. "Can you tell us when the very first cartoon was made," Dewey asking. "Sure as healthy bacon soup; Dewey Duck. The first episode; "Tombstone Picnic" was realized into the big pictures in Aug/18/1929," said Wally as he plays it on a projection screen. "What about Alice Angel," said Webby. "Yes. The lovely fallen angel and my beautiful wife's copied appearance: Alice Angel. She was created on Sept/28/1929, but introduced to the public on September 30th." Then Wally shows them a photo of young Henry Stein leaning on a wall; next to a sketch of Alice Angel.

Then everyone heard an explosion and Henry said confused and worried, "what was that?!" "That was from the kitchen. And my wife is in there. Allison! What's happen?! Angel cake," said Wally, runs off to check on Allison. The Ducks and Tom follow him to check on her too. When they reached the kitchen, they find the oven is smoking and Allison underneath a table. "Allison?! You alright, my fallen angel," said Wally, helps her come out from taking cover as Tom uses a fire extinguisher to put out the oven. "Yes. I don't know what happened, Devil cake. All I did was touching the oven, and then it explodes; causing it to smoke," said Allison When she noticed the Duck Family and Henry, she said, "Henry, Scrooge, the Duck Twins, the Duck Brothers, and Webby. I'm sorry, you had seen that. I'm usually good with cooking and being careful in the kitchen." "That's alright. You should have seen Donald try to make an omelet. It's messy and hilarious," said Della, giggles. "The best part was when he couldn't figure out how to get out of the Pantry," said Scrooge. "We do not talk about that," said Donald, cross his arms. As the kids giggles and Tom finish putting out the oven, Allison was about put her hand on the toaster as she says, "how about some cinnamon toast before dinner?" Then electricity from her hand fries the toaster and causes two cinnamon toast to fly into Donald's face. When the kids take a toast of him, they share it, they taste it, and the Duck Brother says, "best cinnamon toast ever!" "Tastes just like how my granny makes them," said Webby. "Mrs. Franks, are you alright," said Scrooge, worried as he shares the second toast with Donald, Della, and Henry. "Is this normal for you and I'm not offensive," said Della. "Nope. Unless you're female ink creation. And not being offensive Allison," said Tom. "Shouldn't we be worried about her," said Donald, getting up. "Indeed, Smart Angry Duck Twin. Allison could be going down with something. Let's head to the Living Room," said Wally. "Hey, wait for a second! If my brother is smart and energetic one, what am I," said Della. "You're the calm and brawn twin." "But's am energetic and smart." "We're should probably check on Allison now," said Henry, calming Della.

The Ducks followed the Freedom Fighters to room with a couch fit for ten people and giant flat screen TV. "Wow! I could watch Tv and drink sodas here; all I could want," said Louie, so impressed. "Activating Monitor," said Tom, takes out a remote and presses the button on it. The TV shows a Bendy cartoon called 'Haunted Hijinx' and Tom laughs very loud about seeing the cartoon as he says, "I love this cartoon!" "Since when did Tom had a sense of humor," said Scrooge, asking. "Just because the Duck Twins called me: The Complaining Repairman doesn't me I can't be happy." "Wally was right. We shouldn't have left you in charge of the TV. Activate the scan," said Allison. "Alright." Then the TV takes out a camera from on top of it, and the camera scans Allison. "Are you sure Mrs. Devil is ok," said Huey. "Sure thing. As the doctor of the Freedom Fighters, they are three explanations of why Allison is having electric power surges: simple head cold, disturbance ink tear valve… heh!…or…" Then the Tv says as Henry and Scrooge drink coffee, "congratulations! Allison Franks/Devil is pregnant."

The news surprised Scrooge and Henry that spit their coffee on Donald, made Wally faints in happiness, The Duck Brothers smile, Della and Webby screaming with joy and Tom and Allison. Then Della and Webby hug Allison and Della said, "this is amazing! Allison is pregnant!" "Which is strange," said Scrooge. "Indeed. I mean Wally and Allison just got married four months ago," said Henry. "In our ink culture, it's a year," said Allison, as Tom tries to wake up Wally. "4 months equals a year in your years? Which means you've been trapped in the Studio for 30 years by times 365 days for a year equals 10950 days. Times the number to 122 days for 4 months equals 1335900. And by dividing that number with 365 days for a year; you been trapped in the Studio for 3660 years. Wow! That's worse than 30 years," said Huey, calculating with his calculator he got from his hat. "I know. It was torture," said Tom, twitches his eyes as helps Wally up. "Despite that, Allison is going to have a baby soon," said Donald, wipes the coffee of him. "I'm not sure. Sometimes scanner can get a little mix-up. Let's scan again," said Wally. When the TV scans Allison again, the TV says, "Allison Franks/Devil is still pregnant!" "It's official," said Huey, with joy. "There's going to be a baby in this Manor," said Dewey, with glee.

"Okay, people! We're in a crisis of a baby coming. Tom order baby diapers, baby wipes, and baby clothes," said Wally, giving Tom the house phone. "I'm on it, little man," said Tom, dials on the phone. "Allison, it's time come up with baby names." "I'll be right back, I need to head into the kitchen for a bit," said Allison, goes back to the kitchen. "Time to go back to the baby name list." When Wally takes out a long list of names that Wally and Allison picked and loved, Louie says, "hey, now! We got nine months before the baby comes, what's the big deal?" "In our culture, babies come faster than you think," said Wally. "Really? How long? Months? Weeks," said Webby. When Allison comes back, she looks like 6-9 months pregnant. "Maybe now," said Donald, surprised with the rest of the Ducks. "Ok. I got the supplies at rush deliver. All I have to do is pay them with ten gold bars," said Tom. Then a huge crate lands on top of Donald comes from the ceiling. "How convenient," said Della. "Before we have dinner, let's have some fun. Della and Webby, come with me to the Sleepover Room," said Allison, as puts her hands; gentle on her pregnant stomach. "There's a Sleepover Room?! This place is way better than McDuck Manor. Make-over on Webby," said Della; happily, follows Allison as she drags Webby to follow. "If you embarrass her, Mom; you'll be in big trouble," said Duck Brothers, tries to pull Donald out from underneath the crate with Henry, Scrooge, Wally and Tom helping them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Webby the Fashion Model/ The Guy Party

In the Sleepover Room, there were four bunk beds, and the walls are pink. There's a big make-up desk, a closet filled with pretty clothes, a prominent radio, shelf with sleepover snacks, stacks of girl magazines, and a TV set. When the pregnant Allison Angel opens the door to the room, Della and Webby were so amazed by the place and Della says, "this is the greatest room I've seen." "So, what do we do first," said Webby, asking. "First, we put on some pretty clothes," said Allison. "Webby, let's do a little fashion show. I'll do the clothes for you and Allison will do the camera," said Della, takes out curtains from the closet. When Allison takes out the camera, she says, "ok, give me smart and creative!" Webby comes out with her turned into a bun with her bow on it, wearing pink glasses, a white lab coat, and a red girl's polo dress by Gymboree. "Oh yeah, Webbigal! Pose for me! Show me your style," said Allison taking pictures of Webby posing in the outfit. Webby poses with reading a book, then holding a chemical in a tube and holding an A+ written paper. "Yes! Webby, so smart! Next outfit," said Della, pulls Webby back into the curtains to change her outfit to something else. "Webby, show me adventurous and tough," said Allison. Then Webby comes out: wearing a blue Girls 4-12 SONOMA Goods For Life™ Denim Jacket, a pink leather skirt; her hair is back to normal except she's wearing a blue Girls Straw Beaded Trim Cowgirl Hat by CTM® and "Texas Star" Pink youth Fringe cowgirl boots. "Hmm… Something missing. How about some eyeshadow to go with it," said Allison, puts pink and purple chic smokey eye on Webby. When she finishes, Allison then takes pictures of Webby and says, "show me some toughness! You go, girl! Show me your best poses!" Webby poses by leaning on the wall, then after wresting a bull and tying it up, and does lasso tricks. "Ok. Give me the beauty and cute," said Allison. Then Della pulls Webby back into curtains to change her outfit. Then Webby comes out wearing a green A-Line/Princess Scoop Sleeveless Sequin Floor-Length Chiffon Flower Girl Dress and her hair is turned to a flower braid with a golden scroungy holding it. "Ok. Let's some eyeshadow to it," said Della, puts gold eyeshadow on Webby. "Yeah! Cute and beautiful! Show me, Webbigal," said Allison, takes pictures of her. Webby poses by letting the wind from a fan to blow into her hair, she sits on a chair, and she winks to the camera.

With the Duck Brothers, Scrooge, Henry, Donald, Wally and Tom, Tom is chugging on bacon soup, Wally times it with a stopwatch, Scrooge and Henry watch Tom as the Duck Brothers and Donald says, "chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" When Tom finishes, and Wally stops the timer, the Duck Brothers cheer for Tom and Henry claps. "A new record! Well done, Tom," said Wally. "Yes! Victory is mine," said Tom. "To Tom's victory," said Donald, drinks up a jug of root beer; fast and then burps. "Ha! Good one, Donald," said Scrooge. "Let's do something else. Let's watch some Bendytoons," said Huey. "Sorry, boys. All we have is "Tombstone Picnic," "Haunted Hijinx" and "Snow Sillies," said Wally. "But we watched those already. I want to see on with Butcher Gang or one with Alice Angel," said Dewey. "That's we could find, Dewey. We're still looking for the rest of the episodes in the remaining of the Joey Drew Studios." "Aw! I wanted to see Train Trouble," said Scrooge; disappointed. "Me too. I wanted to see Showbiz Bendy," said Henry. "Is there anything else we can do? Like tell us the reason why we're here and something important to say," said Louie, trying to get Tom or Wally tell him what they want to talk about what's important. "How about we look in my lab," said Tom. "You have lab?! Awesome," said Huey, smiles with joy. "Follow me, everyone." As the guys follow Tom, Louie says, "why can't they tell us now?"

Back with the girls, Allison is taking pictures of Webby wearing: a simple blue shirt, a simple red jacket, a green pleated vintage shirt, and light pink eyeshadow. Her hair is in a curly belle half-updo, and a mole is on her left side of her face on the cheek. "Della, you are so good at making cool designs," said Allison, puts the camera away and puts the pictures of the outfits that Webby wore in a small photo album. "You should thank, Webby. She got the looks for a fashion model," said Della, as Allison gives her the album. "Really?! I never thought I would make a good model," said Webby, surprised. "Really? You never realized that a few guys are staring at you? That's sad. Let's give the guys a little makeover." "Fat chance. Wally can sense us planning to do a makeover on him or the others. Believed me, I tried," said Allison. "Then who can we do it to," said Webby, asking. "I always do makeovers on Mr. Twinkle since my husband, and his right-hand wolf won't let me." "Very well. To his doghouse," said Della, grabs a makeup kit and leaves the room. Then Webby changes back into her normal clothes and follows Della with Allison. "I can't wait to meet your baby," said Webby, puts her hand on Allison's pregnant belly; gently. "Me too. Soon, Wally and I will be parents," said Allison, puts her hand on Webby's head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Mr. Twinkle's Emergency/Tom's Lab

At the backyard, the pregnant Allison Angel opens the door to the patio for her, Della and Webby. In the yard, there's a lot of courts for all sports, a fountain with Alice Angel on top, a big pool, a hot tub, and Mr. Twinkle's 36 ft tall and wide dog house. "Is that okay we can pool parties here? Because my brother parked his boat in Uncle Scrooge's," said Della, amazed by sight with Webby. "Sure thing," said Allison. Then they heard Mr. Twinkle howling in pain. The girls quickly rush to the doghouse to check on him. His body is covered with a huge blanket except for his face. "Mr. Twinkle?! What's wrong?! Saw something," said Allison, so worried as she puts her hand on his nose. Mr. Twinkle continues howling in pain as Della says as she freaks out, "what's going?! What's wrong with him?" "So much for giving him a makeover," said Webby, in her mind. "Mrs. Franks, what do we do?! Should we get the guys," said Webby, scared of something bad could happen to Mr. Twinkle. "Yes. Okay Mr. Twinkle, we be right back to get help," said Allison, as she, Della and Webby runs off to get the guys.

Back with the guys, they entered a laboratory that looks like Dexter's from Dexter's Lab. "Wow! This place is amazing," said Huey, fascinated. "Thank you. Your generation has a lot of interesting new technology that I want to try out," said Tom, as they walk through the lab. "What kind of things do you invent," said Scrooge. "Tom now invent things that float. Like this, the Hoverboard," said Wally, takes out a floating and wheel-less skateboard. The Duck Brothers were so amazed, and then Dewey says, "can I ride on it?" "Sure thing, it's just now a prototype, and it's been tested." When Dewey rides, he has so much fun that he said, "this is cool!" "Yeah. You can sell a fortune for those," said Louie. "What's this magnet," said Donald, notices a magnet that has the word 'girl' on it in a glass container. "I give you: the Girl Magnet," said Tom, takes it out. When Dewey stops playing with the Hoverboard, he gets back on his feet and asks, "why did you invent that, Mr. Conner?" "He made it because he's lonely," said Wally, laughing. "No! That's not the reason… maybe," said Tom, denying the fact. "Does it work," said Huey, when takes it from Tom. "It's just prototype. We haven't tested it yet." Then the magnet pulls Webby to Huey, and she says, "you guys! We need to get to the backyard! It's…hey, cool lab." "It worked!? Let's me see," said Dewey, takes the magnet from Huey. "Hey, give it back," said Huey, tries to take it back. "Let me have it! I want it," said Louie, joins the fight. Then the Duck Brothers form a fight cloud as they want the magnet to make Webby come to them. "Give me that! Do you guys allow fight for her attention," said Wally, takes the magnet from them and it made them stop fighting. "Whose attention," said Webby, curious. "It's none of your business," said Duck Brothers, blushing. Then the magnet pulls Allison to Wally, and she says, "boys! We need your help!" "Woah! That actually works?! Let me try," said Tom, surprised that the Girl Magnet's success and takes it from Wally. The magnet pulls Della to Tom, Donald pulls his sister away from Tom and says, "don't even think about it!" "What?! She's married, right?" "Um… sort of," said Scrooge. "Girls, what's wrong," said Henry. "It's Mr. Twinkle! Come quickly," said Webby, holds Dewey's hand to get everyone to follow her, Della and Allison. Dewey blushes with joy as Huey, and Louie watches him and Webby with anger and jealousy. "I wish I have the Girl Magnet," said Louie. "Me too," said Huey.

Back at Mr. Twinkle's doghouse, the Freedom Fighters, the Duck Family, Henry, and Webby run to the dog house and it was silence. "You were saying that Mr. Twinkle was howling in pain. Let's check him out," said Wally, to Allison as the group enters the dog house. They find Mr. Twinkle is ok, calmed down and his blanket is still covering him up. "He looks fine to us," said Henry. "Well, to be sure, I'll check. I'm also a doctor," said Tom, goes to Mr. Twinkle. When he looks under the blanket, Tom gasps in shock. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me Mr. Twinkle did a number 2 again," said Allison. "Ew," said Donald and Della, in disgust. "What's a number two," said Dewey, asking. After Huey whispers the answer to his ear, Dewey says, "gross!" "Um… it turns out Mr. Twinkle is a Mrs. Twinkle," said Tom. "What," said Scrooge and Henry, surprised. Then Wally quickly takes the blanket off of Mrs. Twinkle. Then everyone discovered she gave birth to 10 puppies. Mrs. Twinkle was nursing the puppies. Each puppy had a different fur color, and they are: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan blue, purple, pink, white and black. "Puppies," said the Duck Brothers, in joy. "They're so cute that I want to hug them to pieces," said Webby. "Don't even think of adopting some, kids," said Scrooge. Then the kids get disappointed, until Scrooge says, "you're going to have to wait when they're a few months old."

When the puppies were done being feed, the puppies go to the kids to play with them. "We should give them names," said Huey, getting licked by the red puppy. "Yeah, but are they boys, girls or mixed," said Dewey, give a belly rub to the blue puppy. "Ok. I need to see all ten of them," said Tom. Then the puppies go to Tom as he picks each one up to tell if each of them is a boy or a girl. "It's even. Five boys and five girls" said Tom. "Cool. And their names," said Louie, asking as he pets the green puppy. "Hey! Where's Wally and Allison," said Webby, notice they're gone as she hugs the pink puppy. Then Wally and Allison come back with collars that look like Mr. Twinkle's expect their puppy sized. "We already came up with names and got their collars. Their names will be: Merlot, Marigold, Honey, Fern, Tiffany B., Cobalt, Lilac, Coral, Chiffon and Ash," said Allison, puts a collar on each puppy that has their name on their tag. "Wow, that was quick," said Della, impressed how fast. "Looks like Mrs. Twinkle is going to be a good Mama," said Henry, petting Mrs. Twinkle. "And you'll be a good Mom too, Allison," said Wally, kisses her pregnant belly. Everyone was emotionally touched of what they saw until Tom says, "who's hungry?" "Me," said the Duck Brothers. "Good. Allison prepared a huge buffet." Then everyone including Mrs. Twinkle and her puppies leaves the backyard to have dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Delicious Paradise/Henry's Family History

When the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters enter the Dining Room, they see a table filled a lot of food. "Oh boy," said the Duck Twins, impressed. As Webby is so impressed by the food on the table, Huey goes up to Webby to flirt with her and says, "man, am I hungry." "Yeah, my mouth is drooling," said Dewey, tries flirt with Webby while being on Huey's head. "I could go for some 'walnuts,' right Webby," said Louie, trying to flirt her as well. The Duck Brothers get jealous at each other and then Webby turns to them with a plate of food and says, "did you say something?" "Nothing," said the Duck Brothers. When Webby leaves to sit at the table to eat, the Duck Brothers fought each other and formed a fighting cloud. "Boys! No fighting in a person's house," said Della. "Sorry, Mom," said the Duck Brothers, stops fighting.

At the dinner table, everyone enjoys the food they were having. "Allison, this taste great," said Henry. "Why, thank you," said Allison. "My Angel is a great cook," said Wally. The kids watch Allison eat a lot of fruit and veggies, and Della says, "don't worry, its normal for women when they're pregnant." "Ok. But did how did women became-," Webby asking until Allison said, "we'll tell you when you're older." "So, do you have any servants," said Louie. "Sure. Tom made robot butlers and maids," said Wally. "You have robots too?! This place is amazing," said Huey. Then Mrs. Twinkles and her puppies come in the dining room and begging for food. "Ok. Here comes chow," said Allison, pulls a rope from the ceiling. Then dog bowls fall from the ceiling trapdoor with dog food in them in front of Mrs. Twinkle and her puppies.

A few minutes later, everyone finished their plates, and they take to each other. Henry says to everyone, "I met Linda before Joey Drew Studios at 18 years old in 1929. We went together perfectly." "You were 18 at the start of the Great Depression?! Would that make you like…107 now?! How are you even still alive," said Huey. "I may have taken Henry on few of my adventures and must gain some great health," said Scrooge. "If you're 107, you should have great grand-children now," said Dewey. "Continue your story, Mr. Stein," said Della. "Then we got married in 1941 at age 30. We had our first child at age 39 in 1950; Ben. The second at age 46 in 1957; Andy. Then our last child; Betty at age 53 in 1964. Then grand-children came into the family in 1979. Then I finally came to my senses to retire in 1988," said Henry. "You were born in 1911, and you retire at age 77?! That seems a bit odd," said Louie, getting suspicious. "Yeah. You look like you're in your 50-60's. That's impossible for to stay alive," said Donald. "This might sound crazy, but you wouldn't happen to be related to Victor Frankenstein," said Webby, asking. "Webby, that's a bunch of baloney. We talked about this already. Sorry, Henry; but the kids think you're the 'decedent' of Victor Frankenstein," said Scrooge. "Well, Scrooge… I have a confession to make…..I'm….. I'm actually….. Victor Frankenstein's….. 11th great-grandson," said Henry, sweats in nervous. Everyone is in shock that they gasped and even Mrs. Twinkle and her puppies too. "Wait, what?! But why didn't you tell anyone," said Scrooge. "I didn't know it was true until I returned to JDS and did some research after escaping." "We're so interested now! Tell us more," said the Duck Brothers, so interested to hear Henry's story. "Yes, please. Tell us more, Mr. Frankenstein," said Webby, interested as the boys too.

Then Henry says, "my family and I go by Stein. Before I discovered that my family was decedents of him when I was just about the kids' age. My parents told me that our family was forbidden to draw figures, make statues, make dolls and anything else related that involves making figures. I dreamed of creating characters into my like and share it to the world and let all love them. I was so young; I didn't understand why would someone forbid that in a family until my parents told me dark family secretes: that I'm descendent to Victor Frankenstein and a family curse." "A family curse," said Wally, in shock. "What kind of family curse," said Allison, curious. Then Henry continues, "ever since he created his monster, my 10th great-grandpa; Wolf Frankenstein accidentally brought his dead dog; Sparky back to life. Then my 9th great grandpa; Peter Frankenstein realized when a member of Frankenstein creates something; it comes to life. To prevent the rest of the family from ever bring life to anything they make, he banned creative talents and changed the name Frankenstein to Stein. Victor and Wolf's creations were forever great shame to the family name. And legends say a Frankenstein or Stein will not die or age until they reach their 200s after their creations come to life. At first, I didn't believe them at the bottom of my heart until the whole adventure four months ago. This curse explains why I'm 107, my children: 68, 61 and 54, and my grandchildren; 39. The children and adults who came to the Franks' wedding party were my great-grandchildren and my grandchildren. My real children were with my wife and me."

Then Wally says, "O MY GOSH! It all makes sense now! It wasn't just the Ink Machine that brought the characters to life. I knew it has to do with something else other than plain machinery and praise "gods." But how did Joey manage to get that cruse?" "Linda is Joey's younger sister," said Henry. "What," said the Duck Brothers, in shock. "You married his sister?! She's the sister of the man who caused me, Wally and Allison to turn into what we are today," said Tom, getting angry. "How was I suppose to know what happened when I leafed in 1988?" "He's got a point there, Tom," said Scrooge, defending his best friend. Then Tom crossed his arms and said, "I can't believe the guy who freed me had Joey to join his family." "You're not going to hate him for that, right," said Donald, asking. "What were the clues? Tom glaring at Henry or him holding onto to a gent pipe," said Della, rolling her eyes. "Tom, we just discovered about this. We need to accept Henry no matter what. He helps us escape, he got me and Allison to get married, and now I'm going to have my first child," said Wally, tries to explain everything. But Tom ignores his words, until Louie says, "so, about why we're here? Is there something important we need to talk about?" "Oh, yes. There is," said Allison. "Since we're all finished, let's head into the living room to talk," said Wally, getting up from his seat to lead everyone to the living room. "Finally! We can get some answers," Louie, whispers to his brothers and Webby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Theories

In the living room, everyone is sitting on the couch. Mrs. Twinkle and her puppies were on the floor; sleeping. "RB#66! Bring us some tea and cookies," said Tom, holding a remote. Then a robot that looks like Boris wearing a bowtie; carrying a towel and a tray with a teapot, teacups, bowl of sugar cubes, a pourer of creamer, spoons and a pourer of milk. When the robot puts the tray on the coffee table, Donald says, "this is very well, but where are the cookies?" Then a robotic hand holding a plate of chocolate, sugar and red velvet cookies from the robot's chest. When it puts the plate on the coffee table and then leaves, Dewey says. "sweet! A robot butler!" "Thank you. All our butlers and maids are robots. I created them myself," said Tom. "Ahem," said Wally, getting his attention. "And Wally provided some assistance." "Don't forget, I invented some other projects like the Hotpot 200. This teapot can make any hot beverage." "Really? Can it make hot chocolate," said Webby. "Sure thing, Webby," said Allison, pours the kids hot chocolate and puts marshmallows in them. "Thank you, Mrs. Franks," said the Duck Brothers, takes their cups and drink it. "This tastes great," said Huey, enjoying his cup as Allison pours tea for the grownups. "Ah, yes. Just like how Beakly makes it," said Scrooge. "Now, that we got everyone refreshed. Now, we can get down to why you're here," said Wally, adding sugar cubes in his cup. "Good! Cause I want to talk about it," said Louie, drinks his cup.

Then Allison says as she stirred her cup, "you see. My husband had an omen nightmare." "Really? So, did Louie and I. I had a feeling that something wasn't right," said Henry, drinks his cup. "Let's beginning this discussion by telling my omen nightmare," said Wally, continues. "I found myself in the Appointment Lobby. To horror and sorrow, I found all of you… dead. I was surrounded by your corpses as held onto to my wife's dead body in my arms. Then he appeared… the Ink Demon; but he was different. It looked like he turned into… a Beast Bendy. He then grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. He about to claw me to death until I wake up. That nightmare was too terrifying." Then Wally notices The Duck Brothers were hiding behind Webby in fear, Della hugs Scrooge and Henry for comfort and Donald accidentally spilling his tea on his lap without noticing and thinking he's drinking it. But when he noticed, he screamed in pain which causes everyone to snap out of the fear trance. "That's horrible. Horrible as mine," said Louie, in fear. "Ok, Louie Duck. Tell us your omen dream," said Tom.

Louie quickly finishes his hot chocolate and said, "I woke to find myself in the ink river. I come out of the river; gasping for breath. Then I found this strange harbor, so swim to it. When I got on the shore, I found all of you turned into ink-like statues. I was in terrified of the sight until I noticed a strange puddle of ink in front of me. And coming out the puddle was the Ink Demon. As back away on the ground in fear, he walked towards me. As he walked, he transformed in front of my own eyes into a Beast Bendy. He was about to claw me to death until I woke up from the nightmare." "Woah! That is scary," said Della, holding Donald in her arms. "The Lost Harbor," said Tom. "The what," said Scrooge, asking. "The Lost Harbor is where the Searchers and Lost Ones live," said Allison. "I'm so sorry you had that nightmare, Louie," said Webby, hugs him as he blushes and his brothers getting jealous. "But that doesn't explain why Louie had that nightmare," said Huey. "Well, your brother was very predictable of what would happen in the studio. Plus, he was right about his predictions and theories," said Wally, while eats a sugar cookie. "Well, he was wrong about "Bendy Joey" being a cannibal and "Alice Susie" being a zombie," said Dewey. "You're just saying that because you're jealous," said Louie. "No, he isn't," said Huey. "So, are you!" "Oh, you wanna go, Llewelyn," said Dewey, cracking his knuckles. "How dare you say my real name; out loud?!" Then the Duck Brothers fought each other and formed a fighting cloud. "Boys! Not in front of the hosts," said Della, trying to make them stop. "Now, I see why their fighting to you is entertaining," said Henry, eating a red velvet cookie. "I know, right," said Scrooge, eating a chocolate chip. "Ok, Henry. Tell us your omen nightmare," said Wally. Then the Duck Brothers stop fighting to listen to Henry's story of his nightmare.

Everyone eats their cookies and drinks their cups as Henry says, "I found myself in a strange room; filled with ink creatures in containers and ink pouring down on them. I was all alone and running for my life. As I run, I could hear the roars of the Ink Demon in his beast-like form. Then I found myself in this strange throne room with clips from Bendytoons. When I turned around, I confronted the Beast Bendy. He picked me up to prepare to sallow me; whole. Before he could eat me, I woke from the nightmare. The nightmare almost gave me a heart attack." The kids were so scared of his story that they hide behind the grown-ups. "Woah! And I thought my nightmare the worst," said Wally. "See! I told you! "Bendy" is a cannibal who preys on the innocent and the meek! He'll then eat your insides, nibble what's left on your bones and leave your body for the Searchers," said Louie; very loud. "Ew," said Della, Webby and Allison in disgust. "Sorry, I got off the plot a little." "We get your point," said Tom.

"Well, all three dreams are connected. Henry, Louie and I dreamed about the Ink Demon in a beastly form and to preparing to kill us. This could mean there's a possibility that Joey is still alive," said Allison. "That can't be Joey. The guy died in the explosion, right. And did you remember his true form when fused with the Ink Machine. That Ink Demon in our dreams was scarier than that," said Wally. "Wait? Could there have been two Ink Demons," said Louie, thinking. "If you include Wally, yes," said Tom, giggles. "Hey!" "No. I mean like the first one we saw was Joey, and the one in the dreams must be the real deal," said Louie. "You know Louie makes a good point," said Scrooge. "Yeah, but if that theory is true; then who's the real Ink Demon," said Huey. "Maybe a vessel without a soul within the heartless creature," said Webby. "Oooh, so dramatic. I like it," said Dewey. "So, are we going to stop the real Ink Demon or not," said Della. "Well, duh! Of course, we are," said Della. "But not unarmed," said Henry. "Agree," said Tom. "Does that mean you like me again?" "YOU WISH!" "But Allison must stay because we'll have our first child," said Wally. "No way! I won't miss the adventure," said Allison. "I agree with Wally. Because I learned that lesson the hard way that caused a great separation for ten whole years," said Della, while twitching her eye. Then Allison says, "I'll prepare the weapons for the adventure." "When she leaves, Wally and Tom follow her and Scrooge said, "cross me kilts, that girl is stubborn." "Sounds familiar, Dumbella," said Donald, teasing. "Ha ha! Very funny. Let's follow them," said Della, annoyed as the Ducks follow the Freedom Fighters. "Yeesh," said the Duck Brothers, think that the tease is harsh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Prepare for Danger/ The Abyss of Joey Drew Studio

The Ducks and the Freedom Fighters come across a door covered in scratch marks and dirty handprints. When Tom opens the door, he says, "here you go, Ducks! Gent pipes for all of you. They're the only weapons that aren't dangerous for kids." He gives them each a pipe, but he tosses one at Donald; which hits him on the head. And tosses another to Henry, but it misses him and gets stuck to the wall. Wally takes out a mop and says, "Mopsie, the Great JDS Depression has returned." Then Allison takes her sword and says as she puts her hand on her pregnant belly, "for you, my baby. I will give you're a great future for you." "I'll be right back," said Tom, leaving to go to his lab as he looks at Henry; with anger. "Sheesh! Mr. Wolf, just because he married Joey's sister," said Dewey. "Tom doesn't trust anyone who is related to Joey. Even people who married one of his relatives" said Wally. "Well, I don't think he's very fond of me since I told you my family history," said Henry. "Don't worry, Mr. Stein. I'm sure Tom will warm up to you," said Huey. "He'll trust you again; we promise," said Scrooge. "Henry since you freed us once and you're doing it again, let me and Wally shoe you something…," Allison continues. "A while back, we were mapping out one of the upper levels of the Studio… when we noticed something reflecting off a piece of glass." "Really," said Webby, curious. When Wally takes out the Seeing Tool, he says, "I took this glass and created this tool. Some refer to it as the Seeing Tool or the Mirror. We held up the glass, looked through, and on the walls behind us was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight!" "Wow! This tool can be useful," said Donald, amazed by it. "So we kept looking… and found more and more messages everywhere in the studio! But you can't see them with your eyes. Only through this! Take a look," said Allison, hands Henry the Seeing Tool. When the Ducks look through it, they see a hidden halo floating above Allison and a hidden devil tail on Wally. Then they notice a halo, angel wings and devil tail signs on Allison's pregnant belly.

When they stop looking through it, Della said, "Woah! This could come in handy in our journey. "We don't know who's leaving them, but we think they know how to get out of the Studio," said Wally. "Where does it all lead to," said Scrooge. "Nowhere. We followed them for a long time… just leads us in circles. At first, we think we were meant to leave the Studio until Henry and all of you came and set us free," said Allison. "Well, then who was writing those visible messages on the walls of the Studio," said Huey. "Every creature in Studio did. We all do," said Wally. "From some poor souls down there, it's the only way they can be heard. But you don't want to touch the ink for too long! It can claim you… … pull you back," said Allison. "Yeesh! Scary," said Dewey. "Are we ready to go," said Tom, come back with an ax in his hands. "Ready as I'll ever be," said Louie. "Are we singing again," said Webby. "Nope. Let's go to the Abyss," said Wally, gets everyone to follow him out of the Manor.

Then everyone comes across the dark hole, and Allison said, "this is what's left of the Studio: The Abyss of Joey Drew Studio." "So, how do we get down there? Is there a latter of a staircase," said Donald. "Nope, all we have to do is jump in," said Wally. "Not Allison, she's still pregnant," said Della. "I'm still not going to miss all of the attraction," said Allison. "I'm sure we can beat any ink creature that's down there as long as we stick together," said Webby, while noticing a giant Bendy hand monster; behind her from the Abyss. Everyone except the shudders in fear, murmurs in horror and the Duck Brothers pointing to the hand. When it grabbed Webby, she screams as it pulls her in the Abyss. "Webby! I'm coming for you," said the Duck Brothers, jumps into the Abyss to save Webby. "Boys! Wait for your mother," said Della, jumps in after her sons. "Della," said Donald, jumps in after his sister. "Not again. Come on Henry," said Scrooge, jumps in after Donald while holding Henry's hand. "Well, they can go into the hard way. We'll use the easy way," said Tom. Then Freedom Fighters began to float by wearing their Hovershoes and flies down after the Ducks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Journey through The Ink River

When the Duck Brothers land on the floor near a port and two barges, they stand back up. "Webby! Where are you? Are you ok," said the Duck Brothers. Then Scrooge, Della, and Henry land perfectly on their feet and Della said, "perfect entry." Then Donald landed in on top of them and said, "how convenient." Then the grownups stand back on their own feet. "But where's Webbigal," said Scrooge. Then Webby screams as she gets spits out of the ink river and lands on the Ducks Brothers. "Thanks for breaking fall, boys," said Webby, getting off of them. "Are you ok? What was that? Did it hurt you," said the Ducks Brothers, getting up. "Yes, I have no idea and no."

"Well, you all decided to come here the hard way," said Wally Devil, comes floating down with his pregnant wife; Allison Angel and Tom the Wolf. When they got on their feet, Huey said, "how unfair." "Yeah. You got hoverboots," said Dewey. "And we got pain on our backs from landing," said Louie. "Now what we do," said Henry. "We search for the Ink Demon," said Tom. "We'll take these barges," said Allison. "Ok. Tom, Allison and I will take the first one, and the rest will take the second one," said Wally, gets in the first one with Allison and Tom. "You can't be serious. We don't want to get separated again," said Della. "Follow us to get the second one in the river, use the lever," said Allison, as the Freedom Fighters float away. "Hey! Don't leave us here," said Donald, use the lever; twice to get the second barge in the river.

When the Ducks enters the barge, Della press the button to activate it and Donald drives it. As they follow the Freedom Fighters', Huey said, "so what we do as we catch up with them?" "We can sing songs," said Dewey. "No singing! I already got a few songs stuck in my head," said Louie. "Why don't you look at this," said Della, gives the Duck Brothers the small photo album with pictures of Webby in outfits. When the boys look in the album, they blush, smiled and squeals in delight. "What are you looking at," said Webby. "Guy stuff," said the Duck Brothers, as they continue looking at the photos in joy. Then Scrooge says, "up ahead! I see the Freedom Fighters' barge and them!" Everyone looked up to see their barge and them near a door. "Come on over here," said Wally as Tom and Allison waves to them.

But then the barge stops and Donald said, "aw, not what?!" "The barge stopped! Give us a minute," said Della to the Freedom Fighters. "Sounds like something's stuck in the paddlewheel," said Henry. When the Ducks look, they see two ink blobs in it, and Huey says, "Aha! Blobs stuck in the wheel." Then they heard a scream, and they turned around to look. Allison screamed to see the Giant Bendy Hand grabbing on the Freedom Fighters' barge and sucks it into the ink river. "HEY! That was not cool," said Tom to the Hand. "That's the thing that grabbed me," said Webby. "And I think we're next," said Louie, noticing the Hand is looking at theirs. "Everyone! Take the other path! We'll meet you at the other side," said Allison, enters the door with Wally and Tom. Dewey quickly uses his pipe to get the blobs out of the wheel and said, "I got them out! I got them out! Go! Go! Go! Before we're the Hand's lunch!"

Then Donald quickly drives their barge away from the hand. "It's coming," said Della, seeing the Hand goes to them slowly. Then two more blobs get clog the paddle again. As Huey unclogs it with his pipe, Webby says, "hurry, Huey! It's come to us!" "All done! Go, Uncle Donald," said Huey. Then Donald drives it again, and Scrooge said, "I'd see a lot of monsters, but this Hand is slow as a sloth." Then two more blobs clog the paddle. Louie unclogs it with his pipe; Henry said, "go fast, Louie! It's still coming!" "All finish! GO, UNCLE DONALD! Get us out of here," said Louie. Then Donald drives it again, and Dewey says, "ha! Try and get us this time!" Then two more blobs get stuck in the paddle, and Webby says as she unclogs it, "you just have to say something, didn't you?" When she got them all out, Donald says, "all clear! Let's move out!" As Donald drives it, three more blobs get stuck, and Della says as she unclogs them with her pipe, "not again!" "It's getting closer," said Scrooge, seeing the Hand getting close to catch them. "All done! Get us out of here, brother!" Then Donald drives it again, but three more blobs get stuck. "Aw come on! This is the six-time," said Scrooge, unclogs the paddle. Then the kids scream as the Hand is so near to catch their barge. "Make your Uncle proud, Donald! And vamoose," said Scrooge. Then Donald drives it again as the Hand growls.

But when the Ducks reaches to the Lost Harbor, the Hand disappears. "We lost it. We're safe for now," said Henry, when the barge reaches to port. Then the Ducks boards off their barge and reach the end to the port. "Where are we," said Dewey. "This place… this was from my omen nightmare…. It's the Lost Harbor," said Louie. "What do we do now," said Webby. "We wait for the Freedom Fighters I guess," said Huey. "Are you sure they can come? They just lost their barge," said Donald. "I'm sure they'll come for us," said Della. "For now… let's look around the place," said Scrooge. "I don't know. My tail tells me, we'll encounter a familiar and evil person," said Louie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Lost Harbor Battle/ Reunited with the Freedom Fighters/ Battle Lost Ones and Searchers

As the Ducks looks around the Lost Harbor, Louie says to his brothers and Webby, "I swear, you guys. I know we're going someone familiar and is probably so insane that the person won't even recognize us." "We believe you," said Huey. "Yeah! Your tail is puffier than a dog," said Dewey. "But we should stay calm for now, until the Freedom Fighters get here," said Webby. Then the group noticed the boarded doorway as Henry gets close to it, Louie says in warning, "Mr. Stein! Don't get close to the doorway!" Then Monster Sammy breaks the boards off of the doorway as the Ducks quickly backs away from the doorway. Then Sammy says as he comes out of the doorway, "BETRAYED! ABANDONED! I trusted you! I gave you everything… and you left me to rot! …Why? WHY!?" "It's Sammy Lawrence," said Donald, in shock. "He's alive," said Della, surprised. "You know this does explain why we haven't seen his ghost and why he didn't show up at the Franks' Wedding Party," said Scrooge. "Should we be worried about him because he's about to hit us with an ax," said Henry, seeing Sammy going to Webby. Then Webby screams in fear as she puts her back to the wall from Sammy. "You will make a great angel that I can mount on the wall," said Sammy, about slice Webby with his ax. "Get away from our Webby," said the Duck Brothers, pounces on Sammy to save Webby. Then they formed a fighting cloud as Webby goes to Della for protection. "Get off of me, you trio of devils," said Sammy, gets the Duck Brothers off of himself. When the Duck Brothers land on the floor, Sammy points his ax to them and says, "you little devils will make excellent deviled eggs –ducks? Whatever!" "Get away from boys! WAAAAAAH," said Donald attacking Sammy with help from Della, Scrooge and Webby. Then Sammy forced them all off of him, and they land on the Duck Brothers. Henry then hits Sammy his pipe which causes Sammy's mask to fall off.

"No! Don't look at me. Stay away…," said Sammy, as he runs away from Henry. "Henry did it! Way to go, best pal," said Scrooge, as he and the rest of the Ducks struggle to get off of each other. "Sammy?... Are you ok," said Henry, going to him. But then Sammy grabs Henry on the neck, puts his ax on the floor and says, "ah! You lied to me! You said I'd be free! Well, I'm going to free you now!" Then Sammy throws Henry to the ground, then says as he prepares to cut off Henry's head, the Duck family watches in horror until they see Tom seeking behind Sammy with an ax, "free your head right off your shoulders! Sheep, sheep sheep… it's time for… … sleep." Then Tom kills Sammy by putting his ax on Sammy's head. The grown-ups covered the kids' eyes from being traumatized. Then Sammy falls as he dies to the ground next to Henry. Then Tom takes his ax off of Sammy's head and says as he looks at Henry while holding his ax, "well, for a guy who married Joey's younger sister… you would do anything to save your friends and their family. Well, I think we're going to be good allies after all." "You mean…," said Henry, as Tom gives Henry his ax and helps him up. "Of course, we're friends again you old cook."

"Mr. Connor! Boy, we're glad to see you," said Huey, hugs Tom with Dewey, Louie, and Webby. "Just in time to save Henry from chopped into bacon bits," said Wally Devil, comes to the village with his pregnant wife; Allison Angel. "That was close! You're lucky we were in the neighborhood," said Allison. "Mr. and Mrs. Franks! Man, its good to see you too," said Dewey, hugs the couple carefully with Huey, Louie, and Webby. "So, how's our little man," said Huey, puts his hand on Allison's pregnant belly. "Come on. It's going to be a girl," said Webby. "No. there's a 50% chance for it to be a boy and 50% chance for it to be a girl. I say it's going to be a boy." "No, girl." "Boy!" "Girl!" "Boy!" "Girl!" "Boy!" "Girl!" Then Webby grabs Huey on the neck to make him agree with her and makes a fist in front of his face. "Webby, stop," said Dewey, trying to prevent her from hurting Huey with Louie's help. "We don't have to make a big deal of its gender now. There are urgent matters at hand," said Louie. "Fine," said Webby, lets Huey free as he gasps for breath.

"Wow! I didn't know our first child's gender is a big deal," said Allison to Wally. Then everyone hears a strange earthquake as Sammy turns into ink. The Duck Brothers hug Webby for protection as Scrooge says, "what was that?" "Was that "him"," said Henry. "Who," said Della, confused. "The Ink Demon, Dumbella," said Donald. "I don't think so… the Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place…," said Allison "Yeah, it can't be Mr. Inky Scary," said Wally. "It could be them," said Tom. "It's hard to say that they are both good news and bad news," said Huey. "Yeah, the Searchers tried to tear us to pieces," said Dewey. "And the Lost Ones were gentle to us," said Webby. "I think Sammy must have their leader," said Louie. "He's right. Sammy must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he gone-Looks like we're in for a fight. Get ready," said Allison. "What," said Donald. Then the Searchers, Mini-Searchers and Lost Ones appear to attack the Ducks, and the Freedom Fighters and Allison said, "watch out! Here they come!"

As the battle commences, the Duck Brothers look at the album of Webby in outfits as they fight the enemies. But when a Searcher takes the record from them with its mouth, they were emotionless. Then their faces turned red, steamed up and gets angry. Then they each grab a Searcher and yells like ninjas. Their yelling caught the rest of the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters attention. Then they watched the Duck Brothers beats up the rest of the enemies without getting hurt; it impressed them all of how active the Duck Brothers are. When they stop fighting, Dewey puts his hand throw a Searcher and savagely takes back the Brothers' photo album; out of its stomach. "Don't miss with Duck Brothers' heart," said Huey. "Our hearts are not pieces of dough for others to twist," said Louie. "We took care of them? Yes, we did," said Dewey. "WOW! That was impressive, boys," said Webby, so amazed. "Thanks, Webby," said the Duck Brothers, blushing. "Well done, lads," said Scrooge. "I think that's all of them… but you never know where they're going to crawl out of next. Probably best if we stay together from now on. Henry? Think you can lead the way," said Allison, cuts the chain off of a metal gate. "Sure thing," said Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Journey to the Film Vault

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby; in that order goes through the Decrepit Hallway as the lead for Wally Devil, pregnant Allison Angel Devil, and Tom the Wolf. "Careful, everyone," said Scrooge. "Please, Donald. Don't give us bad luck," said Della, whispers. "Ha! Very funny," said Donald, annoyed. "Remember the sign? Watch your step," said Louie. "Why do have to be so cautious, Louie," said Dewey. Then when the Ducks get on the second board, the board broke in two, and they fell. As they scream and fall, Allison shouts, "HENRY!" "SCROOGE! DUCK TWINS," said Wally, worried. "KIDS," said Tom, in shock. When the Ducks land in a pool of ink, Huey said, "you just had to say something, Dewey? Didn't you?!" "This wasn't my fault," said Dewey. As the Ducks get back on their feet, Webby said, "where did we land?! Where are we?" "We can't just stand here. Let's find out," said Scrooge. Then the Ducks enters the Appointment Lobby and the soundtrack of "I'll Be Your Angel" plays.

"I remember this. I waited here for my appointment with Joey to tell him that I want to resign," said Henry. "I know this song. It's "I'll Be Your Angel," said Della, dances to the song. "I'll be your what," said Webby. "I'll Be Your Angel." It's a song played by Alice Angel. Whoever hears this song, everyone falls for Alice's angelic singing. No can't resist her songs," said Donald, dances to it with his sister. "This is not the right time for dancing; although it's catchy. There are urgent matters at hand," said Louie. "Wait. Remember Wally's dream? This is where his dream took place," said Webby. "Oh, no! We won't meet the Ink Demon here, would we," said Huey, asking and panicking. "Woah there, lad. I hope not," said Scrooge. "Look," said the Duck Twins, pointing to a door to the Film Vault. "The Film Vault? Maybe that's where all the rest of the Bendytoons are," said Louie. "Oh boy! Wally and Tom will be happy once we give them to them," said Donald, opens the door. Then the Ducks sees that they're in the Gent Home Office. "Aw, man! It's flooded with ink," said Della. "Now, that's interesting," said Henry, sees the pipes are missing three pipes. "If we get the missing pipes, we'll drain the passage to the Vault," said Huey, sketches the shapes of the pipes into a red notebook. "Hey! Look over here," said Webby, goes to a desk and finds an audio log of Thomas Conner. "Yes! Mr. Conner has left us a clue," said Dewey. "Let's find out," said Louie, plays it.

When the audio log plays, it says in the voice of Thomas Conner, "Progress Report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios. Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although Mr. Drew remains convinced, they're the same thing. The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon themselves is going well. We've had several near successes. One weird note: the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called "Bendy". Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did... I don't know; there's just something unworldly about him."

"Wait?! Does Tom remember who the real Ink Demon is," said Scrooge, confused. "But if he does remember, why didn't he tell us," said Henry. "So, Joey did make the Ink Machine to make cartoons easier instead of animating and drawing," said Huey. "Sounds easy, but expensive," said Scrooge. "Mr. Conner also mentioned that the Ink Demon was the first creation of the Ink Machine," said Webby. "Uh, explains why he looks so boney and inky," said Louie. "Hey, I remember seeing a switch at the Lobby. Maybe it will lead us to mess pipes," said Dewey. "Good thinking, Dewey," said Della.

The Ducks returned to the Lobby and Henry goes to the switch and pulls it down. The switch opens a metal door to the Administration. Then Donald says, "let's get in." As they walk, they stopped in silence when they saw a Piper walks by and it doesn't notice them. "Not these guys again. Better stay out of sight," said Henry. "Great. The Butcher Gang survived the explosion. What's next? The ghost of Joey Drew," said Louie, annoyed. "Come on, let's find three ink blobs to get the pipes from the Mini Ink Machine in the Lobby," said Huey.

As the Ducks continue walking, they find an audio recording of Joey Drew on the side of the wall. "Joey Drew's audio log. I bet it has something they do with getting revenge on Henry or something," said Scrooge. "Well, there's only one way to find out," said Henry, plays it.

When it played, it says in the voice of Joey Drew, "A small memo to all administration offices: Rumors have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us. It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership. As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big picture. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader... which is me."

"Oh, sure! Like lead them to help take over the world by hypnotizing people into remember and loving Bendy, so they will think you're him and they treat you like their king," said Dewey. "Yeah! Liar, lair; pants on fire," said Webby. "Let's go with this: cheater, cheater; pumpkin eater," said Huey. "Ha! Good one. If I ever saw his ghost, I would hit him with me cane for all the troubles he'd cause for others," said Scrooge. "Let's keep going before the Butcher Gang even find us," said Donald.

Then the Ducks are running from a Striker as Della says, "you have to something, didn't you?!" "Be quiet, Dumbella," said Donald. "Look! A Little Miracle Machine! Let's hide in there," said Scrooge. When the Ducks enters the Machine to hide, the Striker leaves. Then Louie sees an audio log of Joey Drew on a small table and said as the Striker leaves, "I saw an audio log over there. When it leaves, let's check it out." When the Striker is gone, the Ducks come out of the Little Miracle Machine. "Another Joey audio log? Oh, come on," said Dewey, annoyed. "Let's just play it," said Huey, plays the log.

As it plays, it says in the voice of Joey Drew, "Listen Tommy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office; you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was the first attempt but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are soulless, then, damn it, we'll get them a soul! After all, I own thousands of 'em!"

"Cross me kilts," said Scrooge, in disbelief. "I know. Good thing we covered the kids' ears when he cursed," said Della. "No, Dumbella. He meant that the Ink Demon doesn't have a soul of anybody," said Donald. "I was right? So, the Ink Demon is a vessel without a soul within the heartless creature. Why, I'm good as Louie," said Webby. "Oh! Thank you," said Louie, blushes in delights. "Yeah, but we still need to find the ink blobs," said Huey. "Let's keep going," said Henry.

Then the Ducks enters a room with an audio log on a desk. "This one is from Wally Franks," said Della. "Good ol' Wally. Let's see if that janitor left us a clue," said Scrooge. "Speaking of Wally, where could he, Allison and Tom be when we need them," said Donald, plays the log.

When it plays, it says in the voice of Wally Franks, "So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to clean some of the offices around 2 am last night. And what do ya think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting there! Practically yelling my name! You know? I work hard! I earn my pay — every darn dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little, benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk! Hopefully, no one finds out what I did. Cause if they did, I can tell ya what would happen. I'm outta here."

"Well, he gave us a few information," said Huey. "So, that's what happened to Susie's cake that she made for Della and me," said Donald. "Susie made a cake for us as thank you for our support to her. But then it mysteriously disappeared. We're going to have a long talk with him," said Della. "Great. Now, you made me hungry," said Webby, as she bites Dewey's arm. "OW! OUCH! Hey! That's not for eating! Unless if you're trying to be a sly one," said Dewey, blushing yet in pain. "Webbigal, stop biting Dewey," said Scrooge. "Sorry, Mr. McDuck." "We still need to find the blobs before the Butcher Gang finds us and rip us into bits," said Louie.

Then the Ducks reached to the office of Joey Drew. "This is Joey's office," said Henry. "I think the one where we meet Wally for the first time was his new one," said Donald. "We got our three blobs of ink. Let's go," said Huey, takes a blob from the ink pourer as Dewey takes another one and Louie takes the last one. But then Webby put her hand on the doorknob of the office and said, "I don't know why, but I think we should check the office first." When she opens the door, Henry begins to remember coming in to resign, him agreeing with Joey and leaving as Joey is pinned to the ground by Wally and Thomas. "Hey, another Joey audio log. Please tell me this has anything to do with anyone else," said Louie, plays it.

When it plays, it says in the voice of Joey Drew, "I know how much this part means to ya, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. Gosh, all of my characters do! In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hand, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Susie, I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project... a little ceremony if you will. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true. And I want you to be a part of it. ...I want you to bring Alice to life once again. What do ya say?"

"So, I was right. Joey did turn Susie into Zombie Alice," said Louie. "She's not a zombie," said Louie. "Whatever. At least we know that he tricked her." "Let's get the pipes before, oh no," said Huey, leaving with the rest until he sees the Monster Butcher Gang coming to them. "Run," said Webby. "Yep," said Dewey. As the Ducks run, Henry said, "come on! We need to get to the Lobby!" "I'm too young to be Butcher Gang's duck dinner! We're all going to die! I wasted my life," said Donald, panicking. When the Ducks reached the Lobby, the room gets covered ink, and Della says, "the Ink Demon is here!" "Quickly, everyone! To the Little Miracle Machine," said Scrooge, opens the door. When the Ducks enters it, Henry closed the door, and everyone watches the Butcher Gang dies from the ink walls, and the Ink Demon's heartbeat is heard. "Where is her," said Webby. "I don't see him," said Dewey. When the ink disappears, everyone comes out of the Little Miracle Machine. "I think he's gone," said Donald. "Let's get those pipes," said the Duck Brothers. They each put their ink blob in the Little Ink Machine, and the machine spits out the pipes they need. "Finally! We got our pipes. Let's fix and enter the Vault," said Della.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Enter the Film Vault/Reunited with the Freedom Fighters 2.0/Through the Beginning Again/ The REAL Ink Machine

When the Duck Brothers connect the pipes in the Gent Home Office to the pipe system, the pathway to Film Vault is drain out. "The doorway to the treasure of Joey Drew Studios is open," said Della, excited. "Treasure? You mean the Bendytoons," said Louie. "Yes. Their reels are made out of pure gold mixed with the silver screen," said Donald, with joy. "They're just exaggerating, Louie," said Huey. When Webby opens the door, she noticed the Film Vault has been broken into and says, "um, you guys need to look at this." When the rest of the Ducks enters the outside view of the Film Vault. "Great sacks of delirium," said Scrooge, in shock. "Looks like something broken into the Vault," said Dewey. "Oh no! The reels," said Henry, enters the Vault with everyone. "Whoever it was, it didn't take these reels," said Donald, finds a box of reels. "What kind of episodes are these," said Dewey, looks in the box. "They're called reels. Back in those days, it was the only thing to store movies," said Huey. "Do we even know which cartoons are missing," said Webby. "Donald and I do. I got a list of them; right here. We're missing 14 episodes; 14 out of 21," said Della, takes out a long list from her hat and reads it. "Wow. That was impressive, Mom," said Dewey. Henry then uses the Seeing Tool and finds the hidden message "The Demon Has Taken It." "The Ink Demon has them," said Henry. "Why would he takes some episodes," said Scrooge. "Unless he took something else," said Webby. "Maybe that "something else" must be linked to the end of him. And he doesn't want us to get our hands on it," said Louie.

When Henry opens an empty box, pregnant Allison Angel Devil walks into the Vault with Wally Devil and Tom the Wolf and says to the Ducks, "looks like whatever was here was taken long ago…" "The Freedom Fighters," said the Duck Brothers, hugs them with joy with Webby. "How's our little girl," said Webby, puts her hand on Allison's pregnant belly. "It's going to be a boy," said Huey, correcting her. "We don't even know what it is." "How did you get down here," said Henry. "It pays to carry a rope… .. you should try it," said Allison. "We also used Tom's nose and my sight for your tracks," said Wally. "Seriously, little man. How can you see their tracks? You only have one eye," said Tom. "He's right you know," said Scrooge. "Look, I know where we have to go… but it's not going to be pleasant," said Henry. Then Louie gasps in fear and says, "Mr. Stein! You don't mean… Not there! Anything but there!" "What there? He didn't even say it yet," said Della. "The Ink Demon has something that we need… … I'm going after him," said Henry. "What," said Wally and Tom, in shock as the Ducks except for Henry shutters in fear. Then Louie screams like a girl and faints in Webby's arms. "You want to go to his lair? Are you crazy? That's death," said Allison, as they continue to shutter. Then Donald screams like a girl and faints in Della's arms. "That's where the trail seems to lead," said Henry. Then Huey screams like a girl and faints in Dewey's arms. "What are we doing?! Screaming like maidens?! Wake up and stand like a man," said Scrooge, annoyed by the girl screaming. When Donald, Huey, and Louie wake up and stands on their feet. "Well, it's probably close by… … probably through that door," said Allison, seeing a metal door. Dewey was about to scream like a girl, but Webby covers his mouth as she says, "don't even think about it." "But it won't be easy to open. I'll need three gears, a crowbar… … hmm, some kind of counterbalance." Then Tom goes to the door and punches it opens as he says, "or… we can do this!" "Huh. Well, that works too… I guess." "Good thinking, Sir Tom; Knight of Brass Knuckles," said Wally, as he laughs. "Not funny, Devil. Let's roll!"

As the Ducks leads the Freedom Fighters, Scrooge says, "hey! This place looks like the same area when me family, Henry and I first entered the Studio." "Oh! Look the projection," said Donald, as everyone continued walking and looking around. When they reached Henry's work desk, Henry said, "hey, here's my old desk.  
I've wasted so much time in this chair." "Yeah! I remember this. The first model of Bendy's face was 1st made," said Wally. "Henry's work one Bendy was way cuter without the grinning teeth," said Allison, as everyone continues walking. When they reached a big window, the Ink Demon appears on the other side with ink walls surrounding him. The Duck Brothers hug each other and look at the album filled pictures of Webby's outfits for comfort. Wally puts his hand on Allison's pregnant belly as she says, "quiet, don't make any noise…" As everyone padded as the Ink Demon walks, the Demon disappears when they see an ink message "DEATH" on the wall with an arrow pointing left. The Duck Twins gulps in fears, and Scrooge sweats in fear as everyone reaches to the Giant Ink Machine Entrance.

When they enter the Giant Ink Machine Entrance, the Ducks were awe yet shuddering in fear as Scrooge says, "what in the blazes is that?" "It's REAL Ink Machine," said Wally, surprised. "Hey! That was my line," said Louie. "Also the Ink Demon's Lair," said Tom. "Stop stealing my lines." "Wow! I've never seen this before! I don't see any way around… nothing to build a raft with," said Allison, puts her hand on her pregnant belly. "We'll have to walk across," said Henry. "We can't… we're not like you or your friends, Henry." "But we don't want to leave you behind," said Donald. "Sorry, Donald. No can do," said Wally. "The little man is right," said Tom. "Yeah. If we go in there, well… a drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again," said Allison. "What does that mean," said Dewey. "It means the Freedom Fighters will turn into ink again," said Huey. "Then I guess it's all up to the Ducks and me… … and I don't even know what I'm or they're doing here. I don't even know why this is all happening to them or me," said Henry. "Mostly like it's just Mr. Stein's destiny," said Della. "Uh, duh! Dumbella," said Donald. "You're here for a reason, Henry. There's always a reason! Even when you can't understand it. It's time… … set us free," said Allison. "No, wait! I have an idea for the Freedom Fighters to come with us," said Louie.

As the Ducks cross the ink river to the entrance, Della is carrying Allison, Donald is carrying Tom and Scrooge is carrying Wally. "They could have at least given me a weapon," said Henry, in his mind. Then the Ducks made it to the entrance, and the Freedom Fighters were put down on the floor of the Ink Machine. "Man! That smart of you, Louie. But Allison is so heavy when she's pregnant," said Della. "On the bright, we all can confront the Ink Demon. We'll finally slay the beast," said Webby. "Wait. This place… This was in my omen nightmare," said Henry. "Gasp," said Wally, calmly. "We can't turn back now. Let's go kick some Demon butt," said Tom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The End to End the Beast/Beast Bendy Final Battle/ It's Time?!

As the Ducks and Freedom Fighters walking and looking at the Ink Machine creations in containers. "This is a nightmare zone. Heh! Get it? 'Cause….," said Wally, joking. "Be quiet, little man. He can be anywhere," said Tom. "I'm just trying to light up the mood. Allison, how are you feeling?" "Ok," said Allison. "This might sound crazy but what if the baby comes right now? We need a signal for it," said Webby, puts her hand on Allison's pregnant belly. "Well, if you mix pink and blue; it will turn into a lilac color," said Huey. "Ok, Angel cake. If the baby is coming, say code lilac," said Wally. "Yes, Devil cake." "I found a door," said Louie, points to a door next to a lever. When Scrooge pulls it down, the door slowly opens to the Throne Room. When everyone entered it, the Ducks Brothers said with awe, "Woah!" "What is this place," said Donald. "It looks like a throne room," said Della. "The missing episodes! But there are still four more missing," said Wally. "Look at this. An audio log from Joey Drew. And a note," said Tom. Allison reads the note out loud and says, "it says, 'Forgive me, Henry. I know what I did was wrong. Please tell the others to forgive me as well. Please undo my work so my soul and their souls will be at peace. You are the hope. You are the Savior. It's up to you to break your family curse. I believe in you-Joey Drew' So; he does want to be forgiven?" "Let's see if he left us a clue in the audio log," said Henry, plays the log.

As it plays and says in the voice of Joey Drew, everyone looks up to watch the Bendytoons, _"it's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands."_ "Well, he's right about one thing. That's how I got me fortune," said Scrooge. _"A lump of clay can turn to meaning… if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm."_ "Maybe. That depends how you use it," said Wally. _"Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures."_ "So, he finally mentions his partnership with Henry. He did change," said Tom. "Wait, what? He knows Henry is listening to this," said Dewey, confused. "He's right," said Donald. "Bendytoons was mine and Donald's childhood. And it entrained a lot of people," said Della. _"But… when the tickets stopped selling… when the next big thing came along… … only the monsters remained… shadows of the past."_ "So, the Studio went into bankruptcy and Bendy was completely forgotten," said Louie. "That's awful. Mr. Drew only wanted to keep Bendy going and alive; forever. But its true, things can't go on forever," said Huey. _"But you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away!"_ "I can? But how," said Henry. When everyone looked down to the throne, and Henry picks up the reel on it, the audio log of Joey Drew says, _"You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known: He was there for his beginning… but he's never seen:"_ Then Henry says with the log as he turns the reel around to see the title 'THE END', "The end."

"Wait? … So, to end the Ink Demon; we have to play the end that's been used to end every episode," said Webby, confused. "Now, I get it. To end the Beast, play the end," said Dewey. "Yes. We need to finish the Ink Demon's story," said Huey. "It's like everyone's life is a story," said Scrooge. "Well, that made a lot of sense," said Donald. "Well, it seems pretty easy," said Della. "Um… Mom… You spoke too soon," said Louie, shivers in fear when he looks. "Why?" When everyone looks up, they see the Ink Demon looking at them; behind the throne with his hands on it. Everyone gasps in fear and Wally say with confusion, "what the….? How?! Did he…? What?! You! …How did he get in here?!" Then Louie looks at the reel, then looks at the Ink Demon and then he hides the reel behind Henry's back. Then the Ink Demon's hands begin to grow bigger. "What's going on?! What's happing," said Webby, hugs the Duck Brothers in fear. "He's getting bigger," said Allison, as the Ink Demon hides behind the throne to transform. "No… He's evolving," said Wally, protects his pregnant wife. "Evolving," said Donald in shock, while protecting his sister. "What?! Into what," said Scrooge, when the big horns were shown behind the throne. When Beast Bendy sits on the throne, Henry said emotionless, "into that!" "Yep. That's what he looked like in our omen nightmares," said Louie, when Beast Bendy shows his teeth. Then Beast Bendy roars at the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters. "Ew! Demon breathe! Have a mint," said Della, in a result.

Then the Beast Bendy pushes them all out of the Throne room into a maze. "Ouch. Allison, you ok? Is the baby alright," said Wally, checking on here. "I'm fine, and it is too," said Allison, as everyone gets up. Then they hear Beast Bendy's roars. "We got to get back to the Throne Room to play THE END to defeat the Ink Demon," said Tom. "I don't think that was the Ink Demon anymore. It was more like… Beast Bendy," said Henry. "Mr. Stein! Quick! The Seeing Tool," said Della. When Henry looks into the Seeing Tool, he's the hidden message, "Open the door" and says, "we need to find four levers to open the door." As they search for the levers, they avoid being seen or hit by Beast Bendy. "I got the first," said Huey, pulls the first lever down. "I found the second," said Dewey, pulls it down. "Here's the third," said Louie, pulls it down. "I got the last," said Webby, pulls the final one. "We did it! Now what," said Scrooge. The Henry sees an arrow with the Seeing Tool and says, "follow me!" Henry leads everyone to a door. When it slowly opens, they find themselves in the Ink Pump Room. "This isn't the Throne Room," said Allison, puts her hands on her pregnant belly. "It looks more like an Ink Pump Room," said Wally. "It's not pumping any ink," said Donald. "What does this do," said Della, moves the wheel on the controls. Then the room begins to pump with ink, and Donald says, "thanks a lot, Dumbella." Then Beast Bendy appeared. "Everyone, we need to get the Beast to run into all four tubes," said Wally. Beast Bendy goes after Allison, Wally, and Tom, but accidentally runs into the first tube. "Hey, you sorry sack of ink! Over here," said Scrooge, trying to get Beast Bendy's attention. After Beast Bendy runs into the 2nd tube, he grabs Scrooge. But then Donald and Della tackle his horns which made him let go of Scrooge. "Hey, Beast Bendy! You're so ugly that you are a nightmare," said Louie, as Beast Bendy gets the Duck Twins off of him. After Beast Bendy runs into the third, knocks the Duck Brothers' photo album of Webby's outfits and get ink on all of the pictures. Then the Duck Brothers' faces turned red, gets angry, they shout a battle cry like a ninja and attack Beast Bendy. The Brothers formed a fighting cloud as they battle Beast Bendy. When Beast Bendy got them of him by accidentally running into the last, everything went black. "What happened?! I can't see," said Webby. "Code Violet? No, that's not right. Code Purple," said Allison, putting her hands on her pregnant belly and in pain. "Was that you Allison," said Scrooge, wonders. "Code Lavender? Um… CODE LILAC! I have a Code Lilac!" "Code Lilac," said Dewey, confused. "Wait… Code Lilac! The baby is coming," said Donald. "Right now?! We can't see! Allison! Angel Cake! Where are you," said Wally, worried. Then Henry sees the light and says, "everyone! Go to the light!"

When the Ducks, Wally, and Tom gets out of the Ink Pump room, Della said, "Allison! Where is she?! Allison!" Then Allison slowly walks out of the Ink Pump Room in pain with her hands on her pregnant belly and says, "Wally! It wants to come out! Ooooh!" Then Allison gets on the floor, and Scrooge says, "cross me kilts! It's time!" Then Wally picks up his wife in his arm and says, "Tom! It's time to do your magic. Help my wife give birth!" "Not in front of the kids. Are you mad," said Tom. "But we have an emergency!" "Wally! I'm scared," said Allison, in fear and sweating. "Girl! Listen to me! Breathe in and breathe out. Stay calm. I did this before," said Della. "Gosh! Who knew giving birth is painful," said Webby. Then Henry says as he found the Throne Room, "there's the Throne Room! Come on!" When everyone enters the Throne Room, Wally says, "Tom; you, Allison and I will go behind the throne to perform the birth. Everyone else, get that reel in the pillar."

As the Freedom Fighters go behind the throne to help Allison give birth, Henry puts the Last Reel in the pillar, Della said, "see… so easy." But when the Ducks turned and saw Beast Bendy, Donald said, "too soon again, Dumbella." Beast Bendy was about to grab Henry until he noticed the projection is about to play something and Huey said, "he noticed the clip." Then Beast Bendy ignore the Ducks to watch, and Webby said, "is he sparing us?" When the clip "The End" plays, Beast Bendy roars in fear and Dewey says, "is it working?" Then Beast Bendy saw The End on the other screen and roars in pain, as Louie says, "it's working!" Beast Bendy was about to grab Henry, but gets weaker by the second that he collops to the ground and Scrooge said, "the clip is weakening him! We've finished his story/life." Then Beast Bendy dissolves into mist and being engulfed in light that shines all over the Throne Room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Betsy/ Ghost Joey Drew/ Peaceful Ending

The Ducks open their eyes and find themselves back on the Surface in Freedom Fighters' Mansion front yard. The floor of the Throne Room closes the Giant Hole in the ground. The throne is still on the floor with a box filled with all of the Bendytoons' reels. "What happened," said Donald, confused. "It seems that light brought us back to the surface after defeating Beast Bendy," said Scrooge. "We did it! Beast Bendy is gone for good," said Della. "Woo," said the Duck Brothers, with joy as they hug each other. "Wait! What about the Freedom Fighters and… and…," said Webby, worried until she heard a cry…. A baby's cry. The Ducks slowly walk to the throne and look behind to find Allison holding a bundle in a pink blanket; Wally puts his hand on her shoulder as he smiles with joy and Tom cleaning his hands with a towel. The Duck Twins have tears in their eyes; filled with happiness, Scrooge and Henry smiled with proud, Webby says with joy on her face, "I was right. It was a girl! Oooooh-weeeee!" "Uh-oh! She has a joy overload," said Dewey. "How cares! The baby came," said Huey. "Ah, but wanted it to be a boy. But it didn't come true," said Louie, as he and the Ducks get closer to see Wally and Allison's new baby girl. When Allison takes uncovers her baby, the baby was Betsy of BendyxAlice fan children; made by KarlaDraws14 from deviant art. When everyone saw her face, they awed from her cuteness. "Allison, our baby is so beautiful," said Wally, kisses Betsy on the forehead which made her coo in happiness. "What's her name? What's her name? We want to know! We want to know," said the Duck Brothers, with excitement. "Be patience, lads," said Scrooge. "Everyone, meet the heiress to our mansion: Betsy Henrietta Franks/Devil," said Allison. The Ducks claps as they say except Henry, "yeah! Whoo-hoo! Welcome to the world, Betsy! Welcome to the family!" "Henrietta," said Henry, surprised of what Betsy middle name is. "It's in honor of the man who set us all free," said Tom, gives bear hugs Henry.

After the bear hug, everyone hears someone whistling Bendy cartoon's intro. "Who's whistling that tune," said Della. "That whistle… can it be," said Henry, recognizes the whistle. Then Ducks, Freedom Fighters, and baby Betsy sees Joey Drew on a wheelchair in a ghost form in his normal clothes except he's a white duck. He's whistles the tune as he looks through the reels. "No way," said Scrooge, in shock. "Who is that," said Huey, confused. "It's him… Joey Drew," said Della, so surprised. Then Ghost Joey said while not turning around to face the Ducks, the Freedom Fighters and baby Betsy, "Henry? So soon? I didn't expect you for another hour yet. Now you're just trying to impress me. You know… I didn't expect you to bring Scrooge, Ducks Twins, and their family in your journey. Scrooge… my number #1 and favorite customer… You sure got successful and old… Donald and Della… You're now adults and an uncle and a mother. Lucky you…. it's been a long time, hasn't it: Wally, Allison, and Tom? Congrats, Wally and Allison. You finally have your 1st child." Henry was about to say something, but was interrupted by Joey saying, "I know… I know… ... you have questions, Henry. You always do! Include everyone else. The only important questions is this: Who are we, Henry? I thought I knew who I was… …but …the success-starved me: nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You, a lovely family… … me…. … a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life." When Joey turns around to face everyone, he said, "the truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend… … pushing me to do the right thing. You should have pushed a little harder. You must forgive me, everyone. I just want Bendy and his adventures to continue and last forever. I'd done it the wrong way."

"I forgive you. You are my brother-in-law after all. After what I've been through, always knew there was good in you after all," said Henry, hugs Ghost Joey as Joey cries in tears. "Wow. That was easy for him to forgive," said Dewey. "Well, I think its best to forgive. Guilt will haunt you… so I forgive you, Mr. Drew," said Tom. "If Joey hadn't hired me, I wouldn't have met my husband and have my baby. I forgive you too," said Allison, as she holds baby Betsy close to her heart. Wally crosses his arms as Louie whispers to Webby, "this going be hard for Mr. Franks/Devil to forgive him." "Wally, I know it will be hard to forgive me…," said Ghost Joey. "Well, Joey… there's something I need to show you," said Wally. Wally leads everyone to the museum of the Freedom Fighters' Mansion. "What is this place," said Ghost Joey. "Everyone was so interested in us that we set up a museum. A lot of the seniors and adults recognizes the characters and telling stories of what they remember about Bendy to the kids. The children loved Bendytoons. Now that we have all the episodes, all the kids will love them. And we have been making a lot of money," said Wally, carrying the boxes of reels. The Ghost Joey sheds a tear of joy and says, "thank you for keeping him alive." Then Ghost Joey begins to fade, and Huey says, "Mr. Drew, what's happening?" "I have finished my unfinished business. The afterlife is waiting for me. Henry, tell Linda that her brother loves her and misses her. Tell Ben, Andy, and Betty that their Uncle Joey misses them and loves them too." Then Joey disappears into thin air with his wheelchair.

A few hours later, customers were watching episodes of Bendy cartoons. Allison, Wally and Tom watches Webby holding baby Betsy as Betsy giggles. The Duck Brothers were getting Betsy's attention with baby rattles. "You kids don't mind us hiring you as babysitters for Betsy," said Wally, asking. "Well, I am looking forward of getting my babysitting merit badge. I don't mind," said Huey. "We're going to have a lot of adventures with this new little devil/angel," said Dewey, as Betsy holds his hand. "If we do it, does that mean…," said Louie. "We can pay you with anything," said Tom. "It's a deal!" "Boys! Look what I got," said Della, holding the album of pictures of Webby's outfits. "What?! How," said the Duck Brothers, happily takes it. "I knew the first wouldn't last. So, I made another one." "Thanks, Mom." As the Duck Brothers hug Della, Donald says, "all well it ends well." "I'm sure everyone else is happy," said Scrooge. "I agree," said Henry, looking at an old drawing, picturing Bendy, Boris and Alice holding hands. It's signed by Henry as a souvenir of his friendship with Joey. "Come on, Henry. Let's join the others," said Scrooge, takes Henry away from the drawing to make him join the rest of the Ducks, Freedom Fighters and baby Betsy. But then Bendy, Boris and Alice from the drawing began to move, looks at Henry and smiled with relief. "Thank you, Papa Henry," said Bendy. "You have sent them all free," said Boris. "What? Do you readers think this is the end of their adventures? Do you," said Alice, winks. Then the trio goes back to their positioning. Maybe Alice is right. Looks like their adventures aren't ending here. THE END…? ;-)


End file.
